victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Vavan
180px-Staring.jpg 180px-Vavan3.jpg 212px-Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12244032-646-486.jpg vjustice5.jpg Avan-Victoria-Out-and-About-in-England-avan-and-victoria-12214981-814-1222.jpg Vic-Avan-On-Set-avan-and-victoria-17453364-440-440.jpg Avan-Victoria-Out-and-About-in-England-avan-and-victoria-12214975-531-706.jpg -Hotel-for-Dogs-Premiere-avan-and-victoria-12212726-953-637.jpg Vic-Avan-Personal-Photos-avan-and-victoria-17452743-531-706.jpg Guitar-Hero-World-Tour-VIP-Launch-Event-avan-and-victoria-12212615-786-1215.jpg Various-A-V-avan-and-victoria-12374121-450-583.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-Victorious-Photoshoot-avan-and-victoria-17452690-333-500.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-Victorious-Photoshoot-avan-and-victoria-17452693-333-500.jpg Vic-Avan-Personal-avan-and-victoria-17453112-440-610.jpg Kids-Choice-Awards-2009-avan-and-victoria-12213121-405-600.jpg Various-A-V-avan-and-victoria-12374122-640-459.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-Beck-and-Tori-avan-jogia-15494142-1662-2560.jpg On-The-Set-of-Spectacular-avan-and-victoria-12212819-320-240.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915939-500-343.jpg Avan-Jogia-Victoria-Justice-avan-jogia-11195335-212-300.jpg Avan-Victoria-Josh-Interview-avan-and-victoria-12422769-480-360.jpg burberry-brit-holiday-party-03-avan-jogia-victoria-justice.jpg tumblr_le91e4YWz41qbzreto1_500.jpg Avan-Victoria-Josh-Interview-avan-and-victoria-12422826-480-360.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243666-406-600.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243944-2560-1700.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243960-500-376.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12244040-525-700.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243960-500-376.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915850-483-346.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915858-300-400.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915955-500-375.jpg 234347392.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915881-479-316.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915988-477-348.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915997-483-357.jpg Victoria_Avan_Noah.jpg victoriousx-topper-medium.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243634-400-600.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243657-396-594.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243824-600-400.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243825-600-400.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243937-395-596.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243958-600-450.jpg 234347392.jpg tumblr_lg6ig4hMOD1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgslz0wBNb1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgiigoWbr61qh5nnho1_500.jpg tumblr_lgicusuoGs1qh2svvo1_500.jpg tumblr_l7j7es4SXH1qd6x7ko1_500.jpg tumblr_lgj0h4EaT11qflxx5o1_500.jpg tumblr_l745m7W43d1qd9o63o1_400.jpg tumblr_l90o3r35G21qdnri5o1_500.jpg Tumblr l79ztzg1Hw1qdnri5o1 500.jpg Tumblr l7br7ddlKY1qbb7qqo1 500.jpg tumblr_l72098A4DC1qd9o63o1_500.jpg tumblr_l74ou1FKci1qdnri5o1_500.jpg Tumblr lgfdqw9g241qh08ryo1 500.jpg Bdayvavan forever.jpg 25xxxxxxx1090405.jpg inside-victoria-justice-18-bday-03.JPG inside-victoria-justice-18-bday-17.JPG 189484 10150113174058308 134265793307 6460337 4977076 n.jpeg tumblr_lg7by9w1Ua1qh08ryo1_400.jpg Picture 6.png Picture 7.png Hj.png Picture 12.png Picture 13.png Iyj.png Hiuk.png Picture 29.png Picture 30.png Picture 31.png Picture 32.png 163425 1255261797359 1704027636 479345 6097912 n.jpg Picture 8.png Picture 1.png Tumblr lavfalnBEc1qbjig0o1 500.jpg 165236 1256013296146 1704027636 480923 4615430 n.jpg tumblr_lhgb1kGtbw1qguonno1_500.jpg Beachin.jpeg Scan 003-2.jpg Scan 001.jpg Tumblr lioki90W9D1qg1gi4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lae6leOoVE1qd9o63o1_500.gif|Click on Picture for gif! tumblr_le3nb0fQzO1qcqg9so1_500.png tumblr_lef4zrsnUl1qd9o63o1_500.jpg tumblr_lef50hqXd51qd9o63o1_500.jpg tumblr_lf78kg0GZw1qzyxv8o1_500.gif tumblr_lf78wlK6pn1qzyxv8o1_500.gif|Click on picture to see gif tumblr_lgf88aas8Y1qesjn8o1_500.png tumblr_lghlhgL8sE1qesjn8o1_500.png tumblr_lgkvcvN2Fe1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgmtzbxnmm1qesjn8o1_500.png tumblr_lgyf043ODu1qesjn8o1_500.png tumblr_lhwx43JoCF1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_li2ime9pVY1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_liuqycnPKL1qbb7qqo1_500.png Rdsga.png Kjh.png Yrtdsfgggs.png Ah.png Tumblr lhpy7q1RVx1qh2svvo1 500.jpg tumblr_lh9gi7IcpW1qhw9xxo1_400.jpg Tumblr livxl3Bioh1qbfppso1 500.gif Tumblr livxcio9Ps1qbfppso1 500.gif tumblr_lj1wrxXSzi1qbfppso1_500.png victorious-beck-falls-tori-05.jpg tumblr_lidjv7dtUn1qh08ryo1_500.jpg|so cute :) tumblr_lidjr4mvR31qh08ryo1_500.jpg 280462735.jpg Tumblr ljkcto8WPD1qbfppso1 500.png 251090405.jpeg Normal rrrrrr16.jpg th_yz4ilk5t0wej5k04.jpg th_AvanAndVictoria.jpg VictoriaAndAvan.jpg 7-Secrets-with-Victoria-Justice.gif|''Click to see Gif'' Vavan BrainSurge Redone.jpg|vavan does rock 95264715.jpg brainsurge-victorious-1.jpg Save J.jpg New.jpg Save.jpg 298232429.jpg|On Graceland 298285898.jpg 299156512.jpg normal_58961752-bc2810610b57191e132dd5a6d29ebe07_4ba68208-scaled.jpg normal_178910958.jpg normal_299371792.jpg photo-retrieveCA5M2Q1B.jpg photo-retrieveCAYUF3M0.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 6.39.46 PM.png victoria-justice-avan-jogia-twitter-2.jpg tumblr_lml5di1GnL1qi850do1_500.jpg tumblr_lmr2ltm9Ub1qbfppso1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Tumblr lmpps8SUfS1qzksq6o1 500.gif|Click to see gif. Avan-J-avan-jogia-22235404-333-500.jpg tumblr_lmyn5xCCO11qi850do1_500.png|<3 Victoria and Avan at a break.jpg tumblr_lnl7t9KKfG1qcqg9so1_500.png tumblr_lnmeojfD2Z1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|Click to see cute gif of Victoria and Avan playing Marco Polo tumblr_lnngvvNCYp1qjv89mo1_500.jpg gigant clamper.jpg Avan and Vic improv!.jpg Avan and Victoria KCA2010.jpg Marco Polo.jpg Avan and Vic interview.jpg Tumblr lmqx1gamQ21qbfppso1 500.gif Shopping @ 7SWVJ.jpg 7 Secrets with Victoria Justice.jpg BFF's.jpg Victoria's prank to Avan.jpg Victoria's favorite record store.jpg in the mirror.jpg Vic n Avan Photoshoot.jpg Vic and Avan on the bike.jpg 75705_113189115415052_112980515435912_90113_8064966_n.jpg 76774_113189122081718_112980515435912_90114_2650948_n.jpg 76597_113189192081711_112980515435912_90119_7849137_n.jpg 155114_113189258748371_112980515435912_90123_6621990_n.jpg In studio.jpg 7 Secrets with Victoria Justice dress room.jpg 249510509.jpeg Best friends shopping.jpg tumblr_lmwxuvOeTP1qluuwqo1_500.jpg Hi i love you.jpg Vic and Avan sgn autographs.jpg Avan, Vic improv.jpg Fashion BFF's.jpg Messin' around.jpg Tumblr lnubq3Y7gx1qfipgjo1 500.jpg Vic n Avan photo sesion.jpg Couple kisses.jpg joking in interview.jpg Bff or more photos.jpg victorious secrets.jpg tumblr_lnzqcxvQwb1qlann7o1_500.jpg|Avan, Victoria, and Josh Hutcherson Bffs laughing.jpg tumblr_lo1a2iDDDp1qf7zkho1_500.jpg tumblr_lo1h3cw1VR1qbfppso1_500.gif|gif dancing.jpg OMG MY HAT HAVE AVAN!!!.jpg tumblr_lo2gc8mPEs1qcx48ro1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lo0s0ik1FO1qbxjhko1_500.png SPECIAL GUEST!!! TA-DAA!! AVAN JOGIA!!!.jpg tumblr_lo4ujvkhkr1qjgr0uo1_500.png Aww how cute.jpg Awww vavan!!.jpg Never forget to check if theres an Avan in your hat!!.jpg tumblr_loekggvYdt1qbb7qqo2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lolnm3PQU91qiz79eo1_500.jpg Tumblr lol86pLdAs1qf3mano1 500.png tumblr_lnx7qyXDJ71qlann7o1_400.jpg tumblr_lnxafuuXfJ1qlann7o1_500.jpg Tumblr lnzp8t1eNZ1qlann7o1 500.jpg tumblr_lnzrlejSYF1qlann7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lo1wn9HE1H1qlann7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lodp5viuEf1qjdpngo1_500.jpg tumblr_lojc2jhxZD1r05k59o1_500.jpg tumblr_lololchtrK1qiz79eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolos28Gxb1qiz79eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lomc8pjLF61qlann7o1_400.jpg YEY!!!! VAVAN!!!.jpg tumblr_lg7qphAHRw1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lijm3tochw1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lijm9raPQL1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lil4dwg0NC1qcqg9so1_500.gif|gif tumblr_llmto4l5px1qh08ryo1_500.jpg|<3 tumblr_llvj8ydnyp1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo2rbcmTya1qjdpngo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll4lc3CvWf1qjv89mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lp8af68Abr1qh08ryo1_500.jpg|Avan and Victoria wearing the same glasses tumblr_lp89zvW3xs1qh08ryo1_500.jpg|Victoria biting Avan's finger tumblr_lpfcw68Dlk1qcqg9so1_500.png OMG!! look the way he looks at her.jpg|Look the way he looks at her :) Best friends shopping (:.jpg eating sushi togather.jpg Aww Avan touching Vic's hair.jpg|Avan touching Victoria's hair Mustache rings!!! =D.jpg Aww this 2 are so meant for eachother.jpg I love this 2 togather.jpg Ohhh did he really said that Vic ;).jpg tumblr_lpjeb3Tb2q1qbwcp9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lowl7shfmh1qbfppso1_500.gif|gif Robarazzi set ;D.jpg talking at KCA well as always.jpg Couple at the orange carpet ;).jpg Bori & Vavan wallpaper!!.jpg Vic and Avan hugging at the soundcheck.jpg Awww A+V.jpg Yey!! little hearts.jpg Avan's ideal date!!!.jpg VicAvanThermal.png zVavan.JPG|Awww look how he's holding her :) tumblr_lrbrz2dK8R1qgv9fuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrg6mlyMvQ1r1w66qo1_500.jpg Vavan2.jpg Vavan1.jpg Yeah!! its me or they flirt like....always!!.jpg 405316943.jpg Avan and Victoria.PNG Screen shot 2011-09-24 at 9.47.01 AM.png Screen shot 2011-10-02 at 7.13.19 AM.png|naaww it looks likee they're holding eachother :{) tumblr_lseu8vuQI71r1w66qo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lseu8vuQI71r1w66qo2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsg6i09KKE1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|gif Awwwww!! AND MORE AAAAWWW!!!!!.jpg hahahahhahaha LOL.jpg Aww she said 'Oh i LOVE YOU!!'.jpg Ok now thats what i call flirting.jpg tumblr_lsgeorQJoK1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lsg9tsepV61qbb7qqo5_250.gif|gif 76209_497804910831_382355050831_7158848_7649722_n.jpg 74478_497804875831_382355050831_7158847_4329211_n.jpg tumblr ls04u6oKoJ1qbfppso1_500.png Eric, Vic and Avan.jpg tumblr_lsvtm0k5pA1qar63bo1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lsvtm0k5pA1qar63bo2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsvtm0k5pA1qar63bo3_250.gif|gif OMG!! I DIED I TOTALLY DIED OF HAPPYNESS.jpg Now i died twice =).jpg what will happen, its a surprise ;).jpg Dislike botton here haha.jpg tumblr_ls08fgB18t1qbb7qqo1_500.png Vavan.jpg tumblr_lh1n1aNCrj1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqerfuuOHX1qbwcp9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lt4xrv8MMz1qdgk7io2_500.gif|gif tumblr_lrdo9mMAFb1qbfppso1_500.png Personal Photoshoot AWSOME ANS CUTEE.jpg tumblr_lrdhoim6KT1qjv89mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrfft3cjP41qhnij6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrheyuhbgu1r1w66qo5_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lrheyuhbgu1r1w66qo6_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lru02qODMg1qksfy9o1_250.gif tumblr_lsas6y6dmM1qlb253.gif|gif tumblr_lseo8t5C4W1qbu5uoo2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsgexzM5az1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsipkuCazs1qa2vjwo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsipkuCazs1qa2vjwo3_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsipkuCazs1qa2vjwo5_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsiwfyn1pv1qk4nnno2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsiwfyn1pv1qk4nnno5_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsiwfyn1pv1qk4nnno6_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsrac0mgV91qezddto1_500.png tumblr_lsrac0mgV91qezddto2_500.png tumblr_lsrz7bWY4N1qgv9fuo2_250.jpg|gif tumblr_lstcsnykjI1qgv9fuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lt4ilsd61S1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lt81dbMSFE1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lt360tsPRr1qg2q89o1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lt360tsPRr1qg2q89o2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lt360tsPRr1qg2q89o3_250.gif|gif tumblr_lt360tsPRr1qg2q89o4_250.gif|gif tumblr_lt360tsPRr1qg2q89o5_250.gif|gif tumblr_lt360tsPRr1qg2q89o6_250.gif|gif tumblr_lt360tsPRr1qg2q89o7_250.gif|gif tumblr_lt360tsPRr1qg2q89o8_250.gif|gif tumblr_lt422tn6XZ1qao5mao1_400.jpg Tumblr ltiun425q21qao5mao1 500.jpg Tumblr lseo8t5c4w1qbu5uoo3 r1 250.gif tumblr_ltqtb9U2T01qlb253.jpg Tumblr ltpconkJJ61qhrvcyo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltujw9Z9d91qck98do2 250.jpg Tumblr ltujughyMy1qck98do1 400.jpg Tumblr ltudotaigG1qgv9fuo1 500.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-09 at 6.48.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-09 at 6.48.51 PM.png|i died when i saw this :'D Screen shot 2011-10-09 at 6.48.50 PM.png|again :) tumblr_lty13nDZx21r3g7yzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltwshi3YrD1qi7uxfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lu48pzElLE1qemcfvo1_500.jpg Mustache partners.jpg 438276320.jpg Tumblr ls1hcj5SLz1qbfppso1 400.png Tumblr ltd86i4TOL1qjdpngo1 500.jpg Tumblr ludb5vCIbn1qao5mao1 400.jpg tumblr_ls4tfdH9261qg39l6o1_500.jpg Tumblr ljygu4MHfs1qhnxuh.jpg Wickedawesome.jpg VJAJ.jpg Glasses.jpg FVA.jpg Cool.jpg Tumblr luj6spdt3I1qe2jwwo1 500.jpg 7ekgw8.jpg 463334242.jpg Tumblr lvnid4ArTF1qlb253.png Tumblr lvndi98PBQ1qfgbhho1 500.png Tumblr lvnazvEoqs1r4np2ko3 250.png Tumblr lvnazvEoqs1r4np2ko2 250.png Tumblr lvnazvEoqs1r4np2ko1 500.png Tumblr lvp7p7pCND1qlb253.png Tumblr lvp7ifyuYI1qlb253.png Tumblr lvp7gtrYw21qlb253.png Aww i know theres more.jpg BFF in real life, Yeah we are!.jpg A&V Emmy Awards.jpg Vic and her HAT.jpg Autographed doll.jpg Images 2.jpg tumblr_lvtgb5qO2O1qgnrr1o1_500.gif|gif 471076804.jpg|Eating Lunch Together :) VicTORIous-Cast-victorious-cast-19936214-600-450.jpg vanda.jpg 472554243.jpg 489090832.jpg|Avan's 18th bday 634b6f04416911e19e4a12313813ffc0_7.jpg 7111d08c3ca611e180c9123138016265_7.jpg cdb81c94421211e19e4a12313813ffc0_7.jpg double mirrooor.jpg THIS IS THE KISS.jpg tumblr_lyjdz9DOnh1qh08ryo1_1280.jpeg|2munchkin2 has skillz ;) tumblr_lyjdz9DOnh1qh08ryo2_1280.jpeg|I know you love me now. - 2munchkin2 Almost Kiss!!!.JPG Category:Galleries Category:Actor Images Category:Images Category:Actress Images Category:Pairing Galleries